I see the light
by Summer Eclair
Summary: Sequel to Winter Maria
1. Prologue

**I see the light**

* * *

"Welcome!"

The wind chime echoed through the whole café, signaling that a new customer has arrived. Juvia greeted an old woman, she lifted her face up and casted the old lady a warm, welcoming smile.

While attending to her customer, Rika-san, her manager, called to her from the staff room. "Juvia-chan! You'll be out in ten minutes!"

"Hai!" the blue-haired young woman grinned; she cheerfully gave the customer her change before bowing once again. "Please come again!"

"You've been working for two straight days." Rika-san appeared from behind Juvia, patting her blue hair. "I'm giving you a day tomorrow, take that as your reward and apply to that publishing company you're aiming to work for."

A pink tinge dusted her cheeks as she carefully removed her orange apron. "It's not like that Rika-san. Juvia is not really serious about that." A heart beat passed and she raised her eyes to the older woman. "Juvia likes to stay here."

"Is that so?" asked the blonde, and then she dejectedly sighed. "You need to try new things! Your career will not stay here forever." She moved towards the cashier, pushing some buttons. "By the way, where the hell is your brother? I need to talk to that brat."

Juvia offered her a smile, shrugging because Gajeel hasn't shown up since last night. She was worried about his being, he became busy with things but she trusts him enough. She blinked her eyes and pushed her thoughts away. She bowed at Rika-san before disappearing at the back room. Another sigh escaped her lips when she opened her locker. She found the familiar brown envelope staring back at her.

She flipped it open, scanning hopefully the piece of paper; her application form. "To go or not to go?" she whispered to herself, hugging the papers to her chest.

 **;**

 **.**

 **.**

The young woman decided to take a small walk around her neighbor before going straight to her apartment. Rika-san is very kind to let her have an early out and even a day off for tomorrow. She walked aimlessly, not noticing that she's walking on the direction of a very familiar waiting shed. Soon, she stopped on her tracks and took shelter from it.

She inhaled the air around her, tip-toeing in the process. A cold breeze swept through her and she shivered in surprise. She tightened the loose scarf on her neck.

She closed her blue eyes, humming a very familiar tune as her mind traveled back with memories.

 _His memories…_

 _"Open your eyes."_

 _His voice…_

The same deep voice she hears in her dreams. His voice was clear and never in time had she forgotten how firm it always sounds. The same voice she comes to love to hear and learn stories from.

It felt so real yet Juvia knew that it was all in her head. Her eyes slowly opened and her heart sunk in disappointment when she saw no one, nothing.

She felt her chest tightening, her heart squeezing painfully at the mere thought of him. She couldn't contain her loneliness in these past years; she remembers how they cared for each other even just for a short period of time.

She looked inside her bag and saw the enveloped, inviting her to give it a try.

Mavis knows how she wants to find him. There's not a single day which she told herself to give up and even though five years has already passed, she wants to know what happened to him. She wants to find _her_ Gray… the man who helped and taught her how wonderful it is to live despite her disadvantages. She wants to thank him for changing some of her views in life. He held a large portion in her heart which she doesn't allow anyone to have, let alone Gajeel, the only family she has.

She brought her frail hands on her face and pressed the tips of her thin fingers on her closed eyes.

Her preparation is fairly enough from her opinion. It's time for her to move and find him.

She smiles thoughtfully; imagining what would be his reaction if he finds out that her surgery went well and from all those years of learning and gaining a lot of confidence to make herself even better.

She can't wait to start and tell her share of stories to him. The words she wants him to hear and the feeling of gratefulness she wants to convey to him which was long hiding within her heart.

The girl hopes and wishes to have a second chance. This time, she promises that she will be the one to reach out and let her feelings be delivered to him properly.

* * *

 **AN.** **I REVISED THE PROLOGUE CHAPTER AND IS VERY EMBARRASED HOW I LET MY READERS READ THIS _ABRUPT-MESSY-WRITING!_ IM VERY SORRY GUYS! Now, I changed some words and reconstructed a lot of sentences for you to feel more of what I want you to feel (ehe?) I humbly apologize because it took me so long to fix this! I guess I'll be revising the first two installments first before I can upload chapter 2. **

**AN.** Now you have the sequel! Winter Maria ended with eight chapters only, and I think this one will be double. I want to write longer and practice more about writing; especially it'll be mostly full of Juvia's pov. I apologize sincerely to those who are waiting patiently for the comeback; it really took me a very long time. I arranged everything but I don't promise to update on daily basis. I also want to give a shout out to those who tirelessly sends me messages, asking on when will I upload or post the sequel, and also what happened to me (?) geez… I love you all! You really stick to me through thick and thin! I love you! *Hugs*

Please, give love to the sequel too, the same amount you gave to Winter Maria. Thank you! I promise to give you another roller coaster of feels and kisses and sweets too, muah!

If you haven't read Winter Maria, you can visit my profile and check it out!

Also, the title is inspired by my fave Disney movie, Tangled. Mwihihi


	2. Her hopeful heart shatters

**I see the light**

* * *

 _._

 _Pain is the great equalizer,_ _the cure to mental anguish,_ _the antidote for a hopeful heart_

 _-David Estes_

 _._

* * *

Juvia was all composed, her back straiht against the wall she is leaning on as she waited her name to be called. This is it! She'll be applying to Fairy Tail today! The young woman is so nervous but still hoping and wishing that they would accept her like Gajeel-kun.

Her brother, Gajeel became one of the regular employees just a few months ago, thank you to Levy-san who helped him. Juvia on the other hand, thought about it for a hundred times, pondering if this is the right thing to do since her only aim is to find Gray.

"Juvia Lockser!" called the attendant. She sprint out of her reverie and when she looked ahead, she saw Levy standing near the door way, a cheerful smile on her face.

Her blue eyes widened in relief. She was happy enough to see a familiar face inside the high-rise building. She stood up from her seat, fixed her skirt first before coming to meet the smaller woman.

"G-good morning, Levy-san." She bowed promptly. Levy's smile only widened, clapping her hands in front of her.

"This is really happening! Im very happy to see you, Juvia-san!" the small girl launched herself to Juvia and gave her a welcoming hug. "I always wonder what took you so long." She looked at the taller girl, admiring her. She gave her another squeeze before releasing her completely. "Now go ahead! Our team leader's the one organizing the interview inside, I hope she recognizes you, Juvia-san!"

Levy pushed Juvia inside the glass doors, smiling from ear to ear. However, Juvia could feel her stomach twisting and turning in every different way. The nervousness she's feeling is increasing rapidly, making her legs numb. But with a determined heart, she shook her head and focused on her appointment. She promised to give her 101 percent today, and was confident enough to pass the interview.

She clears her throat, announcing her enter inside the spacious room.

Juvia looked around, surveying everything her eyes could reach. She saw a big stack of paper piled beside the large desk then a huge shelf of books on the back of it.

"Welcome." A feminine voice spoke, then it was followed by ruffling sound that made Juvia stiffened.

"Y-yes! T-thank you!" she bowed, blinking her eyes only to find a woman standing near the window.

Juvia squinted her eyes slightly as she scanned the woman's hair; it was scarlet red and incredibly silky. She suddenly felt the urge to keep her hair in a pony tail, it looks so messy with its thick volume of blue waves compared to the other woman.

"You are?" asked the woman, her voice commanding but held a kind rhythm. Her stance made Juvia want to hide somewhere.

"I-Im Juvia Lockser, Maam." She said, her voice shaking nervously.

The said redhead turned her face to her, her hair following her movement like a long cape. Her eyes scanned Juvia for a moment. Juvia was stuck fidgeting her fingers together, not knowing how to deal with her stares. But when her blue eyes saw her small face, she can't help but to be astonished.

"I am Erza Scarlet." Smiled the taller woman, offering a hand to Juvia.

The bluenette walked hastily towards the offered hand but her foot twisted half way, she clumsily tripped before she could even hold Erza's hand.

"Careful there…" The red hair righted Juvia, an amused smile on her face. "Are you alright?" she asked a s soon as Juvia regained her composure.

She smiled shyly, lowering her head so she could avoid her eyes. "Y-yes, Thank you very much."

"So it's true." Smirked Erza as their hands shook, she told her to sit at the black, lounge chair in front of her desk. "You're beautiful, Juvia-san."

Her blue eyes widened unexpectedly at the sudden compliment for her. She bit her lip embarrassedly, keeping her eyes on her lap as her fingers twisted on top of it. She gave Erza a quick smile before muttering incoherently.

"U-Uhm… T-that's not true."

"And very shy." Added the redhead quickly. "I heard it from-" Erza watched the emotions playing on Juvia's face. "Gajeel… He's one of the members of Fairy team B."

Juvia inhaled sharply, her palms sweating. For a second there, she thought that maybe Erza knew Gray.

"So can I see your application form?"

The blue-haired girl handed it nervously, a shaky smile on her lips.

"Im currently handling the interview because I need to add a few more people in my team, so let's start by introducing yourself briefly."

Juvia inhaled before smiling confidently.

 **;**

"You're an undergraduate?"

She nodded. "Juvia only took an advance program three years ago, she took the exam and was qualified to get enrolled in senior high the following year. Juvia is still working on her educational needs and plans to get a scholarship so she could enroll herself into a vocational course this year. Juvia is very determined to catch up."

"You really talk in third person huh?" smirked Erza, amused as she leaned back on her office chair. "And I assume you're still studying and we don't take part-timers here." pouted the redhead.

Juvia's face fell. "I-is that so?" she asked, gripping her bag on her lap. She looked down and sighed. "Juvia studies at night, she believes that she can handle the-"

"But I can take you in as our runner."

"A runner?"

"Yep!" Erza smiled. "You'll run some errands for the team, deliver papers in the office, photo copy and fax everything we ask you to."

A spark of relief washed over Juvia. She raised her head up to Erza, her cheeks staining red. "J-juvia's fine with that! Any job will do as long as it's on Fairy tail." She smiled, determined. The glitters in her blue eyes didn't go unnoticed by Erza.

The scarlet-haired woman arched a fine brow at her, casually glancing on her side as she asked her another question. "Why do you want to work here in Fairy tail?"

Juvia stopped for a moment, her eyes blinking.

 _Why Fairy tail?_

 _Because Juvia believes that she can meet him here._

"What's your reason, why do you want to work here so bad yet you're not even qualified to get a full-time job?" Erza tested, waiting for Juvia to answer the sudden question.

Juvia inhaled deeply, feeling the air on her lungs was not enough to support her.

"Juvia's looking for someone."

A smile formed on Erza's lips. She looked at Juvia and she saw her unwavering resolve. She shrugged her shoulders inwards and decided not to push the matter anymore, fully aware of what this girl's sole intentions.

"Fine, you'll start by tomorrow. Meet me at my office, fifteenth floor and ask the receptionist about the papers I want to be delivered by tomorrow morning." She offered her hands once again and they shook it. "Am I clear, Lockser-san?"

A grateful smile appeared on Juvia's lips. "Y-you can call me Juvia instead, Erza-sama."

Erza smiked. "That's Erza for you."

 **;**

"You passed the interview?" asked Rika-san, her eyes searching for Juvia's as the said girl made her way towards the counter.

She slowly lifted her face to her, a frown on it.

"You didn't?" guessed her manager. She wiped her hands on her apron, her face falling into a hard scowl. "Well then you're going to be stuck in here and you-"

A smile crossed over Juvia's face. "Juvia actually passed and my boss wants me to start immediately."

Rika-san's eyes widened, she got out from the counter and gave the blue-haired girl a smile.

"Just don't forget to visit me, okay?" Rika-san said as she handed Juvia her things.

"Hai!" Juvia smiled whole-heartedly, "Juvia will always visit you, Rika-san. You got Juvia's back in all of those years, she doesn't even know how to repay you."

The older woman shook her head, feeling the tears on the corner of her eyes. "You don't have to. Just be happy and find that person you've been telling me." she hugged Juvia lovingly, "You're just like a real daughter to me," she sniffed. "Bring that guy over once you found him, okay?"

* * *

"Good morning!" bowed Juvia as she entered the building; she greeted everyone along her way, an excited smile on her face.

She entered the elevator and pushed the fifteenth floor. She's excited knowing that there will be a chance for them to meet today. But she contained herself, she still hasn't prepared what she'll tell him once they meet. Perhaps, another day is good too?

The truth is, for over the past years, Juvia's been stalking outside the Fairy Tail and when she learned about Gajeel's employment, she couldn't stay on her feet because as soon as her shift ends at the coffee shop, she would just burst in front of the building, telling her best friend that she's going to walk him home.

 _"Heh, Im going to walk with Levy today." Gajeel walked passed her, ignoring how she almost trip on her feet when she turned around to follow him._

 _Her eyes looked around first before trailing behind him. "Where is she then?"_

 _"Where meeting here outside and it's none of yer business so shoo." he said boringly, stopping at a nearby post._

 _"But-"_

 _"Stop pretending that you're here because of me. I know you Juvia, you've been staying outside the building during your free times and you're not waiting for me." he paused, crossing his arms in front of chest. "You are looking for that bastard."_

 _Juvia nodded without even denying it, she couldn't keep things from Gajeel after all. "H-have you seen him inside?"_

 _"You don't even know how he looks like, so why do you still bother to wait here?" He asked back._

 _"He has a black hair." She defended even if it's not enough, at least she has a clue of him. Who knows? Maybe they already met and he didn't just notice her? Maybe they already crossed paths with each other, or even bumped into each other?_

 _Who knows?_

 _"That's not enough." He gruffly said, pocketing his hands on his jeans. Juvia was about to remark at him when he waved a hand above her head. She turned around and saw Levy searching for them._

 _"She's here so shoo!"_

She sighed at the memory.

Her eyes softened, looking up on the small screen indicating the floors. The doors opened and she took a careful step forward, her eyes roaming around. She walked a few meters away from her previous spot and just around the corner, she spotted a purple-haired girl with glasses, she was seating behind a desk, shuffling some folders in her hands.

"Excuse me," she asked politely. "Erza-san told me to get the papers she wants to have this morning."

"Good morning," beamed the girl. "You might be the one from yesterday, Im Laki." She offered her hand at her.

Juvia scolded herself inwardly for forgetting to introduce herself first. "Yes, Im Juvia Lockser. I-it's nice to meet you, Laki-san."

Laki then revealed a tall pile of folders to her, and Juvia's eyes widened in bewilderment. "You should get use to this. Erza-san is always like this." Winked Laki.

Juvia smiled, holding the folders and tucking it underneath her chin. She tilted her head slightly and was luckily enough to steady herself. "M-may I know where is Erza-san's office?

 **;**

Erza tapped the pads of her fingers on top of her laptop. She was contemplating early in the morning on what work should they publish for the upcoming town festival.

For over a course of year, after Erza's team finished it's long project, their head, Makarov-sensei had given them a new assignment, assigning their team to write for the company's activities. It was especially given to them so they could have an actual rest while working at the same time.

Her phone rang. She looked down on the touch screen, and saw the caller ID. With a swipe of her thumb, she accepted the incoming call.

"Hello dumbass." She leaned back on her chair, sighing deeply as she took a short break. "We have a new project for this month, when are you returning."

"I'll be back in two days." Answered a deep voice, Erza placed the phone on top of her desk, pressing the speaker button.

"Fine, but you need to hurry. I have a surprise for you." She smirked.

"I don't like surprises."

"You'll like this one." She replied and she could no longer stop herself from smiling.

A knock on her door errupted and Erza glanced in front of her.

"Be on my office once you return, I need to go now." She straightened her back. "Who is it?" she regarded at the person behind her door.

With a squeaking voice, Juvia replied her name.

Erza's smile widened. "Well then see you in two days, Gray." And Erza ended the call.

 **;**

"Come in," Erza said and the door opened immediately. Juvia peeked inside first, before she opened it widely, the heavy stack of papers clutched between her chest and arms.

"You're…"Erza looked down on her wrist watch, "early for today."

"H-hai," Juvia said, heaving deeply. "Here are the papers you're asking for Erza-san." She placed it carefully on top of the desk and Erza glanced on it.

"Impressive." She said returning on her laptop. "Now make a lot of copy of that and then distribute it to everyone in our team."

Juvia bit her bottom lip, "Understood!" she hurriedly embraced the papers back in her arms and struggled to open the door. "Juvia will do her best, Erza-san!"

After she finished Erza's order, she quickly handed everyone their copies. She spotted Gajeel sharing the long table with some of his teammates.

"Gajeel-kun!" she smiled at him, placing his copy in front of his face. "Here's your copy!"

"Whoa," Gajeel almost dropped the cookie his munching, surprised to see the bluenette. "It's true that you passed the interview with Titania."

"I was about to surprise you today." she pouted. "Who's Titania?"

Gajeel rolled his eyes, "Who else, of course the scary team leader." He answered referring to Erza. "It was Levy who told me about yesterday, surprise." He added boringly.

She gave him a frown, confused on why does he talk like that. She also heard from some of the people that Erza is really scary and very intimidating but based on her encounter with the redhead, she seemed to be very approachable and kind.

"Let's have lunch later." He told her before standing up from his seat, turning his back from her as he fixed something on top of his desk.

"Hi Juvia!" the bluenette felt a light tap on her shoulder, she turned her head around just to see a blonde young woman, she wears a cute pare of pink, star-shaped earrings that caught Juvia's attention and was wearing a very short skirt. "It's really true that you're finally working here!"

She scanned her face and Juvia could tell that the young woman in front of her knows her. "Don't you remember me? It's me," she pointed to herself. "Lucy!"

Juvia wanted to rake inside her mind, she needs to recognize her fast! Or else, it'll leave a bad impression to the blonde. Just before she could look at her again, she recognized her feminine voice, gasping loudy. "I-it's my first time to see you." She whispered. Lucy tilted her head to the side, recalling the Juvia she met back then.

"I-im really sorry," Lucy smiled apologetically. "For a second there I thought you might remember my voice."

"It was already five years ago and Juvia was still blind back then. Y-you don't need to apologize." She was left in awe as she observed Lucy's physique.

She was so beautiful almost perfect, in her opinion.

She couldn't believe that these people knew Gray before her. They had spent a lot of time with Gray compared to her. She's so naïve to the fact that Gray is surrounded with such beautiful girls.

 _'_ _Everyone in Fairy tail is so pretty and confident.' Unlike her._ She thought before turning back to Lucy.

"Here is your copy." She handed Lucy a paper. "It's so nice to finally meet you." She smiled and bowed her head.

"Thank you! Let's hang out sometime, see you around!"

* * *

"I think I lost a few pounds." Levy yawned, stretching her short arms forward. "The paper's due is on Thursday, I need to hurry now. I don't know why Makarov-sensei assigned us for the activities, he told that us that we needed some break but this is all stressful. Our team had worked fine for five years in just one project only. I don't deserve this stress."

"Juvia knows you can do your best, Levy-san." Juvia replied, as they walked outside of the building, going to a nearby canteen at the street.

"Editors like me should always be on time." Levy sighed. "Writers like Lucy-san also need to have their reports submitted every day."

"It must be really hard." She concluded, gripping both of her hands behind her.

"Hm," Levy smiled tiredly. "Illustrators are the lucky ones. Imagine Natsu and Gray? They're always slacking-"

Juvia whipped her head towards Levy.

"G-gray-sama?" she felt her ears perked up, she's fed up to know everything about him.

Levy looked back at her, knowing that she may triggered something. "Yeah," smiled Levy nervously. "Gray, why?"

Juvia blinked.

"W-what about Gray-sama?" Juvia asked, her chest rising in anticipation. She could feel that her heart could combust at any moment.

"Well he's fine. Nothing's wrong with him. Why?"

"J-juvia hasn't seen him for years, h-how is he?" she felt the heavy weight on her shoulders being lifted. She finally had the courage to ask about him, she waited for so many times to open the topic about Gray and ask about him.

"You-" Levy looked at her worriedly. "You don't have any idea, do you?"

Juvia shook her head, "W-was there something that Juvia should know?"

 **;**

"He returned back a few months after we went to America."

"He goes back every year."

"He hasn't visited you ever since?"

"I thought he's meeting up with you after your surgery?"

"Oh- Juvia, don't cry! P-please… h-hey…"

 **;**

She inched herself away from Levy, placing her hands in front of her face.

 _He's here all the time? W-why didn't she knew it? Why is he not showing then? W-why? W-what happened to him? For five years?_

 _She was waiting all this time._

"Doesn't he like to see Juvia again?" she asked, feeling her tears forming on her eyes. She blinked and a tear rolled down from her glassy eyes.

Levy remained silent, biting her lips as she reached for Juvia's hands. She pulled them down on her sides and hugged her.

* * *

 **AN. Another revision, yeah! Thank you for reading! See you all in next chapter! I know that all of you are waiting for it, so… *smiles**

 **AN. Thaysh, suji, apitatoor, NudgeThePyro, harmonxx, luv gruvia4ever, SleepingNanny and guest!** I feel you guys! Thank you for expressing your thoughts about the story :) Poor Juvia though~

First chapter is dedicated to ** _snowglobesandwinter_** from tumblr. Thank you again for adding some of my stories in you lists! You're awesome!

Enjoy and leave your thoughts! Bye!


End file.
